


The finish line always seems far away (until you’re hurtling toward it)

by quadlutz



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: But he's got something else coming to him later, I'll update these as I go if I add anything else that needs to be tagged, Javi's a little dumb and doesn't realize his feeling for Yuzu at first, M/M, Okay I'll just give it away there's gonna be some Dom/sub action in this, Okay have fun read at your leisure, Yuzu's a bit of a vixen and "accidentally" seduces Javi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:38:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quadlutz/pseuds/quadlutz
Summary: It’s not that he’s never seen Yuzuru’s ass before. He’s seen it more times than he can count, actually, they’ve been training mates for years. It’s just that Javi’s never reallylookedbefore. He’s never looked at the gentle curve, the full swell of it, flaring out from hisobscenelysmall waist down to his powerful thighs. And,oh. Histhighs. They’re ridiculously muscled and not beautiful in the way that his girlfriends’ have been, but Javi finds himself wondering how much longer Yuzuru could last on top of him without getting tired than they could.





	The finish line always seems far away (until you’re hurtling toward it)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first fic, so I'd like to preface this work by saying that yes, this is RPF, but in NO WAY do I think that any of this stuff happens in real life. This is strictly a work of fiction. Disclaimersdisclaimersdisclaimers.
> 
> With that out of the way, if you'd like to contact me, be it about this fic or otherwise, my inbox is always open. Happy reading!
> 
> -Madelyn

Javier rises early, much earlier than usual. He’s not sure why, though, because it’s a goddamn miracle if he can drag himself out of bed by the third snooze normally. But today he’s really keyed up for some reason and can’t go back to sleep, despite the fact that he woke up more than thirty minutes before his alarm. He lies there with his eyes open and firmly resolves to plant his feet on the floor in _tres_ , _dos_ , _uno_.

Okay, so that didn’t work. Despite being mentally awake, it doesn’t seem that his body wants to follow orders quite yet.

Once he manages to stumble his way down the dark hallway to the kitchen, tripping over Effie more than once ( _seriously, Javi, just turn on the light_ ), he immediately starts making coffee. He knows that there is _no way on Earth_ he’ll manage to stay awake throughout his morning practice session unless he caffeinates, and quickly. He feels his bed calling to him already, but it’d be a waste to go back to sleep now, since it would feel like absolute _torture_ when he’s forced to get up again.

Placing a pan on the stove and turning the burner on, Javi actually starts _cooking_ breakfast. In no time, he has a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon in front of him, a huge contrast to his typical protein bar grabbed on the way out of the door and eaten quickly on the subway. He has to admit, it’s kind of nice having extra time in the morning to do stuff, especially stuff like making his own coffee rather than drinking the shitty brand they stock at the Cricket Club. He shivers just thinking about it, that’s how bad it is. Maybe he’ll start waking up a little earlier. Or maybe he won’t. A guy can dream.

Several plates of food for him and cat scratches for Effie later, Javi’s walking to the subway station fifteen minutes before he needs to be. He smiles smugly, imagining the look on Brian’s face when he realizes that Javi’s going to be on the ice _early_. He’s pretty sure Brian would have a heart attack if Javi got on the ice on _time_ , let alone _early_ , so there’s no telling what he’ll do really. Javi can’t wait.

~

When he gets to the Club, he walks straight past the coffee pot, poking his head into Brian’s office on the way to the locker room. “‘Morning, Coach.”

Brian mutters a distracted “hey” and looks up from his computer, not realizing who he was talking to before looking back down at what must be a very important email. After a second, though, he does a double take, putting his glasses on and staring at Javi like he’s the second coming of Christ.

“Javi? At this hour?” Brian clutches his hands to his chest, feigning heart palpitations. Predictable.

“Yep, it’s me, I know, shocking.”

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you, but whatever it is, I like it, and keep it that way please.”

“You know, I think it’s the fact that I actually drank some _coffee_ this morning, not whatever bean water you’ve been ordering online. Seriously, I don’t know how you stomach that shit.”

Brian just gives him disapproving eyes and turns back toward his monitor. Javi breaks into a grin and continues on his merry way to the locker room, making sure to stop by Tracy’s office as well; she looks equally as surprised as to see him, albeit her response is a _little_ happier than Brian’s sarcastic one.

When he finally steps on the ice, it feels like he’s accomplished so much already and he hasn’t even really done anything yet. He just knows that it’s going to be a good practice.

All smiles, he skates over to Yuzuru, who, of course, has been on the ice for ten minutes already. No matter how early Javi is, he’ll never be earlier than Yuzu. “Hey, you.”

Yuzu turns around and breaks into a grin. “Hi. You here early.”

Oh, so that grin was a shit-eating one. Javi reaches out to pinch his sides, but Yuzuru just skates away, clapping his gloved hands and cackling his head off. Javier can’t help but laugh, too.

Practice speeds by in a blur, and he was right. It’s like he can’t miss. Quad sal, quad toe, triple axel, bam, bam, bam. One after the other, he’s nailing his spins and steps left and right and he feels like he can do no wrong. Gabby even notices. “You’re looking particularly chipper today.”

All he can do is wink at her and tell her he’s “just that good.” She rolls her eyes and skates away, but Javi doesn’t miss the way she grinds out a Rippon triple lutz-triple toe combo after that. His heart swells. He likes to think that he inspires the younger skaters to some extent. Some might call it pride, but Javi likes to call it _skill_.

~

Several hours and one fantastic session later, Javi and the others march toward the locker room to shower and put away their boots. It’s lunch time, and he’s starving; all he can think about is getting a chicken sandwich and making sweet, sweet love to it with his mouth. When he thinks about that too hard, it’s kinda gross, but oh well, he already had the thought and he’s intent on following through with it.

Plunking down onto a bench, Javi starts taking his skates off, thankful to get his aching feet out of them. Around him, he hears the other skaters chatting while changing clothes or heading toward the showers. For no reason in particular, he happens to look up at the exact moment Yuzu is walking in front of him, butt-ass naked, and suddenly, he’s frozen in place, rooted to the spot.

It’s not that he’s never seen Yuzuru’s ass before. He’s seen it more times than he can count, actually, they’ve been training mates for years. It’s just that Javi’s never really _looked_ before. He’s never looked at the gentle curve, the full swell of it, flaring out from his _obscenely_ small waist down to his powerful thighs. And, _oh_. His _thighs_. They’re ridiculously muscled and not beautiful in the way that his girlfriends’ have been, but Javi finds himself wondering how much longer Yuzuru could last on top of him without getting tired than they could.

Someone clears their throat, and Javi snaps his mouth shut, shaking his head and blinking his way out of the trance he’s found himself in. He isn’t sure what just came over him, but he’s not exactly sure he didn’t like it either. It’s just that he’s never thought about Yuzu in that way before. He’s his rink mate, for fuck’s sake. And he’s a _man_. Javi’s never really been attracted to guys before. Then again, Yuzuru isn’t just some guy. Dazed, Javi finishes putting his boots into his bag as Yuzu disappears into the showers. He stands up from the bench, feeling...different.

It’s the first time that day that he feels like he’s off rhythm.

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought about what it may entail if Javi saw, really _saw_ Yuzuru's ass for the first time. I imagined it would be a godly experience, one in which he looks like a deer caught in headlights with its mouth hanging open. What a heartwarming thought. Anyway, this is for my vorewhores in the Inescapable Vore Pit chat. Also, thank you to Lauryn (Voreryn) for beta-ing this fic.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment, I'd love to know what you think, but be nice please. And thank you for reading!


End file.
